The List
by Madhatter Sheep
Summary: Quinn writes a list that isn't supposed to be seen, especially by the person it's about. Logan/Quinn, QxL, Quogan


A/N: Okay, so, just so you know, the paper is of Quinn comparing Mark and Logan's pros and cons. :D (Walk-a-Thon) has NEVER happened in this story. This'll be a two-shot. Have fun! And yes, I know they're a little cheesy and corny and way out of character. Thanks. Whoooo. xD The other chapter of this will be focused on Logan once he's left the girl's dorm.

Quinn sighed and lowered her pencil, observing the work she had done.

"This isn't working!" She moaned, slamming her hand on the desk and standing up in a huff, her chair flying to the floor.

"Zoey! Zoey, I need your help!" She called, marching out in to the hall. Quinn frowned; no response. Zoey said she was doing her laundry and the laundry room was just across the hall.

Quinn made a clicking sound with her tongue in dismay. She sighed and returned back to the room, slamming the door behind her. "Hah!" She laughed as though she had just slammed the door in front of the face of an unwanted visitor.

And actually, she had.

"Jeesh Quinn, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to the hottest man at PCA!"

Quinn felt her heart skip a beat; she gasped, quickly shoving the paper she had previously been working on in to her desk drawer.

"Can't you just leave Logan? I'm working on a, uh, Quinnvention!"

'_Pfft, yeah right, a Quinnvention to find the right guy!' _Quinn thought, frustrated.

"Look, is Lola here?" Logan asked, peeking in through the now opened door.

"Lola, why do you need Lola?" Quinn asked quickly. She ran a hand through her braided hair. _Lola never told me anything about Logan… Are they? No, they couldn't be going out…_

"She's my science partner. You know that Quinn. You jealous, huh?" Logan sneered, puffing out his chest.

"Why would I be jealous of someone who doesn't even know how to use a vacuum? Or spell it!" Quinn scoffed. Turning around, she headed back towards her chair.

"Lola doesn't know how to use a vacuum?"

"I meant you!"

"Yeah, well, **I** meant you were jealous of Lola!"

Quinn blinked. "Why would you think that?"

"'Cause. I'm me."

The brunette rolled her eyes and went to close the door, but Logan stuck his foot in it, preventing her from closing it any more.

"Admit it Quinn, you want me, just like all the other girls at PCA." Logan smirked.

"No I don't!" Quinn scowled and put all of her weight against the door, trying to close it and send him the message that he should just leave. However, Logan just persisted, and being stronger than she was, pushed it open.

"You forgot the hottest man-"

"You don't deserve the title of man, try boy!" Quinn cut him off.

"**Man** at PCA is also the strongest one too. Wanna feel my muscle?" Logan grinned.

"No!" Quinn cried indignantly. "No, I don't want to feel your muscle! Why would I want to? I mean really-"

She was silenced by Logan pushing his way in to the room where he then closed the door and walked over to Quinn, his nose inches away from hers.

"You sure?" Logan teased.

"Y-yeah…!" Quinn stuttered, making it sound more like a question as she pulled away to sit down at her desk.

"Don't take things so seriously Quinn, have some fun for once! So, anyways, where's this Quinnvention you've been working on?" Logan wondered, as he glanced around the room.

Quinn gulped. Her heart was beating against her rib cage and she feared that it would burst out at any moment if he realized that she was lying. "I, uh, put it away."

"Put it away? When'd you do that?"

"Right now!" Quinn exclaimed, taking the closest thing she could find and shoving it in to the drawer where she had put the piece of paper she had been working on earlier.

"Uh, Quinn?"

"What do you want now?"

"That was a pencil…"  
"It was a pencil… A pencil?"

"Yep," Logan said, popping the 'p'. "What's so great about a pencil?"

"It's not a real pencil! Well, wait, what I mean is it's, uh, backwards!"

"Oh. So can I see it?"

Quinn jumped. "No! It's not done yet!"

Logan shrugged and started to turn around; Quinn relaxed, but found herself regretting that action as soon as Logan leapt for the drawer and yanked out what was in it.

Papers fell to the floor.

Quinn bit her lip. _Please don't find it!_

"What's this?" Logan asked, picking up a piece of paper that had his name and Mark's written in neat print across the top.

"Oh, pfft, that's just a list of who I hate! That's why you're… On… It…" She finished lamely, trying to snatch the paper back from him.

"Is that why there's a little plus and under it, it says hot?"

"No… I mean hot, as in you think you are!"

"But plusses are good!" Logan argued, grinning. "Admit it!"

"No! Plusses are bad! You wouldn't know anyway you chauvinistic pig!"

"Hey! I am so not a pig! I mean, I may not know about the other word… But-" Logan countered, however he was interupted.

"Fine, read it, why should I care?" Quinn shot back, leaving the room and slamming the door while muttering things that Logan was sure would not be under the plus column.

"But it's no fun if you don't want me to read it!" Logan protested, following her out.

"You quit harping on me Logan Reese!" Quinn threatened, tapping her watch.

Logan watched her warily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn pressed a small red button on her watch and waited a moment. Then, she pointed at the wall, where a small hole now was. "That's what it means!"

Logan gulped and handed Quinn back the paper. "I surrender!"

Quinn cracked a small, _no_, miniscule smile, and took it back. Then she folded it in half neatly, and stuck it in her vest pocket. "There! All better."

Logan scowled and turned around ready to leave.

"Wait, Logan, don't go…"

"Yeah…?"

"Never mind…"

"You sure? Is this about Mark? Cause I could pound him if you want me to!"

Quinn shook her head. "No… I was just wondering why you were… All of a sudden being, uh, nice?"

Logan blinked. Why was it that he was different around her? Why did his heart pound whenever she smiled? Or make his stomach flutter whenever she was near? It scared him; he didn't think he could answer that yet. "I, uh, just don't like that Mark stole Brooke. She's hot! "

"Ish!" Logan added when he saw the look of anger on Quinn's face. He smirked. The last time Logan had mentioned Brooke or Mark in a conversation, it had just led to them… Kissing. Ugh, the thought of it made Logan sick; but also sort of nervous, confused, and pleased. Was he supposed to like her? She was just some nerd, a real spaz! But she was so different than the rest of the girls he had kissed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around. "I'm leaving!" She warned.

Logan shrugged. "Leave, I don't care!"

"Fine, I will-"

Quinn was just in the middle of her sentence when Logan turned on his heel and raced away. "I'll be leaving first, hah!" He called as he made his was back to his dorm.

Quinn frowned. "What a weirdo!"


End file.
